respawnablesfandomcom-20200223-history
Winter Ghost Rifle
(with the Yeti bundle) • Tier 7 in Ninja Path Event |Damage? = 2 |Range? = 4 |Accuracy? = 4 |Agility? = 2 |Clip Size? = 30 |Firing Type? = Automatic |Type of Gun? = Scoped Weapon / Assault Weapon|currency = Paid}} gh23.png|Old Design Of Winter Ghost Rifle. Gh1.png|Winter Ghost Rifle In Menu. Gh2.png|Winter Ghost Rifle Equipped View. gh3.png|Winter Ghost Rifle Equipped. Uvugjjvgyvjgh image.jpg|Winter Ghost Rifle's Scope. Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.00.11 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (1). Screen Shot 2017-01-20 at 12.00.17 pm.png|The weapons reload animation (2). The Winter Ghost Rifle is an assault rifle which is unlocked at level 14 and was only available during the Winter Wonderland Update previously. It is only obtainable by purchasing through the Yeti Bundle for . It deals moderate damage, has unlimited range and amazing accuracy (it has a scope) and moderate agility, bearing many similarities to the stats of the Scoped Assault Rifle. It holds an average amount of rounds; 30 rounds. It was brought back in the Ninja Path update, making its return on 18th December 2014. It is the Tier 7 prize for collecting 6200 Ninja Points. Strategy The infinite range and the excellent Accuracy makes using the tactic of Camping or Death from A Far perfect for this weapon. Its rate of fire may be slow, but once the bullets start flying, your opponent's health will drop quickly and even if he is too far away (because of the unlimited range), you always have the rifle scope to ensure his death. Be careful once you use the scope, as opponents can then easily run beside you and subdue you. Whatever strategies you use with the weapon Scoped Assault Rifle will work very well for this weapon. Weapon Analysis Advantages * Very fast RoF. * Has more damage per second than its counterpart, the Scoped Assault Rifle. * Can run quite fast with the weapon. * Unlimited range. * Quite easy to get headshots from afar. * Deals the same damage from any distance. * Damage can be increased by wearing the Advanced Leg(10%) and Mobile Assisted Unit Jacket(20%) Disadvantages * 5 fewer bullets than its cash-paid counterpart, the Scoped Assault Rifle. *Isn't worth buying, because its almost the same as Scoped Assault Rifle, which costs in-game cash. * The damage is weak. * Damage can be nerfed by wearing Cadet Vest(20%) or Medic Jacket(30%) Video Trivia *The Winter Ghost Rifle seems to be not as good as the Scoped Assault Rifle because it has the same bars but less ammo and costs real life money (except earned during Ninja Path). * This gun is based on the TAR-21 due to having the magazine behind the trigger and a similar front grip. * The weapon in the shop got a new look during the Holiday (2014) update * This is the 1st event weapon to have 2 bars of damage. (As a prize in the Ninja path event) * This is the second assault rifle to have unlimited range. (The first one is the Scoped Assault Rifle) See also * Yeti Equipment * Scoped Assault Rifle * Assault Rifle Category:Weapons Category:Scoped Weapons Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Skinned Weapons Category:Paid Weapons Category:Assault Weapons Category:Event Weapons Category:2 Damage Weapons Category:4 Range Weapons Category:4 Accuracy Weapons Category:2 Agility Weapons